This invention relates generally to security gates of a type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,228 granted June 28, 1981, and more particularly to an improved adjustable form thereof which can be manufactured on a mass produced basis, such that a relatively few number of standard sizes will fit a majority of sizes of rectangularly shaped window casement openings, adjustment in overall dimensions being performed at the site at the time of installation.
Because of considerations of mechanical strength, the incorporation of adjustable components has not been readily possible in the prior art. As a result, most security gates of the instant type have been manufactured on an individual custom basis with attendant high cost. In addition, even where the gate has been made to order, problems have arisen at the installation site where the window openings are not, for a variety of reasons, fully rectangular, and makeshift adjustments are necessary.